1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to discharge lamps. The invention relates more specifically to novel aperture structures. The present invention also relates to an improved electrodeless aperture lamp, and to an improved method of manufacturing an electrodeless aperture lamp.
2. Related Art
In general, the present invention relates to the type of lamp disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,091, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Electrodeless lamps are known in the art. Such lamps may be characterized according to the type of discharge they produce. Electrodeless discharges may be classified as either E discharges, microwave discharges, travelling wave discharges, or H discharges. The present invention may be effectively utilized with any of these types of discharge lamps, as well as electroded arc discharge lamps.
A number of parameters characterize highly useful sources of light. These include spectrum, efficiency, brightness, economy, durability (working life), and others. For example, a highly efficient, low wattage light source with a long working life, particularly a light source with high brightness, represents a highly desirable combination of operating features. Electrodeless lamps have the potential to provide a much longer working life than electroded lamps. However, low wattage electrodeless lamps have found only limited commercial applications.